I'll be what you need
by Shadow's Mouse
Summary: Kaoru catches Hikaru with a girl.  He get's upset and finds himself in the arms of the one person that he didn't think cared.  Kyouya.  This is KyouyaKaoru fic.  Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright. You know the drill. I don't own the characters. I love them but I don't own them. This is a Kyouya and Kaoru fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please, no flaming. Constructive critism is nice but no and I mean **NO** flaming. Thank you. This is also just the first chapter.

Kaoru sat outside on the porch, he had no urge to go back inside and face his brother. Yet, again. Hikaru had gone behind his back and screwed yet another stupid girl. He was tired of forgiving his brother. He was tired of Hikaru wanting him to go further with the relationship. He didn't want to fuck Hikaru. Not yet...not yet... He began to walk somewhere, anywhere to get away from Hikaru. He ended up in front of Kyouya's house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Kyouya had been siting in his room,looking out the window into nothingness. He would have seemed to look blissful had not there been the annoying sound of a needy someone crying through the phone he held a good way away form him. He sighed. "Are you **SURE** Haruhi just didnt want to stay at home with her father? You know she has a **REAL** one? " he asked mildly. As another unslaught of yammering unfolded,he sighed and rolled his eyes. Why didn tamaki have to come to him about things between him and huruhi? They were going out now,so Tamaki should be talking her ear off,not his. He hated it. It was ridiculous. Tamaki would go and spend all his time with Haruhi and when something went wrong,hed com crying to him. Pathetic. And no it had absolutley nothing to do with the fact he was too late to tell the king his true feelings. Now he felt even more bitter. Lovely. It was at that moment, however, something colorful caught his attention. He blinked as he looked at orange stands...heading right to his front door. He squinted. "Kaoru..?" he asked. He paused as a question escaped the phone. "..uh..Tamaki...I have to go...I have company..goodbye.." he hung up the phone with no other warning. Tamaki will understand. He hurried down the stairs,then slowed as he approached the door,his heart suddenly beating at a fast pace. He reached over,swallowing thickly as he wrapped his hand round the knob and opened the door slowly. "..yes..?" he asked,faking he had no idea who it was.

Kaoru's shoulders shoke as he stood in the door way. "K...Kyouya-sempai? C..Can I come in?" he whispered. He was entirly wet from fighting with the sprinklers in front of his house. "I..I'm sorry I'm in such a state."

The elder paused and took a moment to take in the sight before him. Kaoru was never one to look so..'unkept'. "..um...yes..of course...please..come in.." he offered letting the shorter boy in. When the other wandered in, he closed the door and turned to the other. Not being one to beat around the bush."Kaoru...what happened?"he asked as he looked at the other,his look not demanding,just waiting for an answer.

"I'm tired of Hikaru...I'm tired of him treating me like...well...like trash. I'm his twin. He screws all of these women and rubs them in my face...a...an..." Kaoru put his face in his hands and began to cry. "I don't know what to do, Kyouya..."

"..." Kyouya was for once at a loss. What was he suppost to do in a situation like this? Sure he could rule the world with his pinkey finger but he had no clue on how to provide comfort. He felt...useless. He watched the other with a frown. "Kaoru..." he wispered softly,his own heart trembling.He slowly reached out to place a hand on the smaller's shoulder. "...please..lets move this somewhere more comfortable.." He offered the faintest of smiles,leading the other upstairs to his room.

Kaoru looked up at Kyouya with large amber brown orbs. "Oh. Of course, Kyouya. I..I didn't mean to make such a fuss at the front of your doorstep."

Kyouya only smiled. "It is alright. Please. Relax..." Once upstairs,the host in Kyouya took over. "would you like something to drink or eat kaoru?" he asked though he did not wait for a reply. He dissapeared for a moment before returning with a pitcher of fresh suntea and a plate of finger sandwhiches. Satisfied he looked at the boy. "Kaoru...please..calm down..now...what is this all about? I thought you and Hikaru got along? You seem fine at the club?" Again,he was lying,he saw the subtle changes with the two for some time and many atime he wanted to say something. But he didnt know it was THIS bad. "..you love your brother...dont you kao?"

Kaoru was too upset to eat or drink. He grabbed one of Kyouya's pillows and hugged it to his chest. "I'm good at acting, Kyouya...I'm good at acting...Yes, I love Hikaru...but I don't love what he's become with all of these girls. I mean...i...isn't he gay...j..just like me.."

And everything started to crumble. Kyouya paused. "..Thats..not guarenteed,Kaoru...I thought you knew after Hikaru developed that crush on Haruhi? " kyouya didnt want to say anything,but it had to be said. the things Kaoru didnt want to hear. He would hear it now. He had to face it.

Kaoru's face crumpled and he began to sob burying his face in Kyouya's pillow. "Why her? What's so great about her?!"

Kyouya bothered to think the question over. "absolutley nothing.." he answered then looked back at the other. "but you shouldnt worry about her...shes Tamaki's problem now..Im just letting you know that your brother has been straying from your side since then..maybe he wasnt gay to begin with. Its all a game anyway? Isnt it?" he aked,absently edging closer to the other.

Kaoru's shoulders shook as he cried into the pillow. "Not to me. Kyouya...It wasn't a game to me..." he sniffled. He looked up at Kyouya. "Hikaru and I always did everything together...why now do we have to be apart?"

Kyouya wasnt really sure how to answer the other. Uncertancy made him hesitate.Hesitation meant weakness. Ootori's did not know the definition of weak. He swallowed,this conversation was going somewere he didnt want to go but it was somewhere he needed to be. "...because that is life..." he said simply before taking a seat next to the other"...sometimes..we cannot control things in life...not even I can control everything" He chucked,though it sounded bitter."because of this..we live and we learn. And...we move on. There is nothing you can do,kaoru. Hikaru is a lost cause. I wish I could tell you Hell come back with a smile and tell you he loves you..but..id be lying to you,kaoru. And ootori's do not lie. " he paused "..as a friend..i wouldnt lie to you.."

Kaoru threw the pillow across the room and launched himself into Kyouya's arms. "Kyouya...Kyouya hold me...tell me it will be ok...this is all a nightmare and I...I'll wake up a...and someone will be there to hold me, kiss me and tell me I'll never be alone. I couldn't stand it if I was alone."

If this had been tamaki,kyouya would have dropped the other to the ground in an instant and tell the idiot that it would never happen and go about with his life. This,however,was more challenging than he thought it would be. And he couldnt bring himself to drop kaoru and yell sense into him. Arms insinctivley wrapped around the other for fear of the hitachiin throw ing himslef out of his lap. He sighed. "..It will be alright...just down get your hoped up about Hikaru. Either way,hell still be your brother..no matter what..and you wount be alone. I can promise that.."his voice had dropped to a whisper,when he couldnt tell. "please...stop crying.."

After a few more minutes of crying, Kaoru stopped crying and was reduced to sniffling and shaking. He still lay against Kyouya. He whimpered and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Kyouya-sempai. I apreciate you helping me. If I went to Tamaki...he would have ended up crying. Haruhi is out of the question. Huni and Mori...j..just no. Your the only one I feel that I can run to and know I'll be safe."

He paused. Shocked. In his mind,kyouya would have been the last on the list of people to run to..he had nothing nice to say. At least Tamaki would have sympatized.! The words touched Kyouya beyond anything. Not even the most romantic thing Tamaki could ever say.Before he knew it,he rested his head ontop of the others.

Kaoru closed his eyes and let his head rest against Kyouya's chest. "Everyone else might not see it but under those cold eyes and words. I see you...lying to us, to your family and to yourself. You don't have to be different around everyone else...but...Kyouya...can you be yourself around me?" Kaoru said and looked up at him smiling softly. "oops...I made you shirt wet..." he giggled and started to pet the wet spot on Kyouya's shirt.

Kyouya frowned at the twin and snorted. "this is the real me..." he said though habit of saying. Was it true? If so...what was the real him? Kaoru's light patting of his white dress shirt brough him back. He watched with mild intrest as the white fabric changed to a translucent color that resembled his skin,the liquid soaking through and revealing the skin underneath. "Its alright..." I'm used to it. " he stated still irked by kaoru's comment.

Kaoru smiled and nuzzled back against him. "Kyouya? Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kyouya's brain stopped functioning then. He uncharaceristally blinked. "..excuse me..?" he asked. Maybe he didnt hear him right.

Kaoru blinked. "Was that a rude thing to ask?" He bit his lip and looked down. "I wanted to know if I could stay with you tonight."

'No..I heard him right' kyouya thought as he searched for logic behind this questioning. "..are you sure?" was all he could muster.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes." He said. "I..I want to stay here with you." Kyouya looked off to the side. "..if that is what you want...then I suppose its alright with me..though..no ones home..." he gave a nonchalant shrug. "easier for you to stay then..are you to get your things? Or will you have someone bring them?"

"I'll have someone bring them." Kaoru slid a hand over Kyouya's cheek and turned him to look at Kaoru. "What's wrong, Kyouya?"

Kyouya blinked and absently closed his eyes at the contact.his lips falling open at the simple gesture. 'uhn.." the sound slipped from his lips before he could catch it. His eyes flew open at the mistake,he pulled back,flinching. "um...please...we should get yur things..so there will be no last minuite mistakes?" he offered hoping it would distract the younger hitachiin.  
Kaoru watched as Kyouya's lips parted. He leaned in to kiss them, but Kyouya spoke.

"I can't go back there, Kyouya. I c...can't go into that house." Kaoru scooted closer and let his fingers slide over Kyouya's ears lovingly. Kaoru tried to distract Kyouya with the fingers. He didn't want to go.

Kyouya shivered at the youngers caresses. It felt nice. His eyes drooped slightly as he looked at the other. "...I ment get someone to bring them..Kaoru.." he corrected and allowed the touches to continue. Inside,he was confused. Was Kaoru that desperate for attention that he would turn to him for comfort? 'tamaki did..' his subconscience purred. He tried not to think about it.

Kaoru moaned and rubbed his chest against Kyouya's. "I don't need them right now." he whispered and nuzzles his lips the upperclassman's neck. "Just...help me feel better Kyouya.." he whispered and straddled Kyouya's waist. "Why is it everyone wants to knowwhat it's like to kiss you..." He said and leaned close his lips a millimeter from the other's lips. "even me..." He whispered against Kyouya's lips.

Kyouyas eyes wided a fraction,staring up at the younger hitachiin,shocked. But hed be damned to admitt it made his cock twitch with need. "Funny...why is it that I have never heard of this? " he asked softly,he stared at the lips,so soft looking. They probably were soft to the touch as well. " I warn you Kaoru..Im not some toy to be played with.."

Kaoru looked upset for a moment. "Kyouya...Let me be yours for tonight...Do anything..." He took Kyouya's hands and let them slid down his chest and stomach. "And everything you wish...please...kyouya...make me feel needed.." Kaoru said and wrapped arms around his neck. "Make me feel loved..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to the upperclassman's.

Kyouya's mouth moved to contadict the words. He hated to make the other upset but was stopped as soft lips sealed agiast his. All brian activity stopped,kyouyas usually active mind was now dead due to the sudden heat that he was trying to decifer. He tried his best not to react,his body stiff. He did not want to move for fear of instinc taking over. He pulled back slowly,glasses glinting in the light,leaving his expression unreadable. "...kaoru.." he wispered horsely,mouth dry. His hands were still on his underclassmans chest. The contact was too warm. It almost burned. He averted his eyes. "I...cant..." he whispered though his hands trailed restlessly over soft skin.

Kaoru gasped as he felt the hands run over his soft skin. "Why not? You fucked Tamaki...why not me? Make me feel needed Kyouya...If you can't then why touch me as you are...?" Kaoru whispered and kissed Kyouya's earlobe.

The shadow king twitched at the words,an looked at the other. "...please do not use your lords name with such a vulgar tone.." he said gently,though it was warning. He sighed and looked down. "i dont know..." he whispered,uncertain. He looked back at him "..im noone to pleasure you,kao..what will warming you do for you? Get back at your brother? No,I dont want to be part of this game..." how troubling it was,having the object of ones affection play such games. Inside he thought it could be different..maybe it wont be like tamaki. 'tamaki...'

Kaoru whimpered. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I don't mean to take this out on you. B...but do you like me at all, Kyouya? Or am I just as annoying as everyone else?" Kaoru said, sobbing. He nuzzles his nose against Kyouya's cheek and gripped at the upperclassman's shirt in despration. "Warming me will help me get over Hikaru...I want to get back at him, that's true but...Kyouya...You've always been there for me...well, in a sort of cold, sarcastic way...but...I want you..." Kaoru whispered hiding his face in Kyouya's shoulder.

Kyouya was confused for the most part. He tried not to chuckle as the other described him perfectly. He eyed the orangeish hair that tickled his chin and smiled,a hand comming to run though that hair. Agian,the calculating resumed. "...you...wont regret me...?" he asked,voice monotone as ever.

Kaoru sniffled and nuzzled closer to Kyouya. "What is there to regret, Kyouya." the underclassman whispered. "I am yours to do with as you please..."

Kyouya nuzzled him slowly,as if to test the waters. "...you are not mine my dear underclassman..." a smirk graced his lips "..yet.." The movement was almost too fast to be human,as he laid the other on the bed,tall form leaning almost catlike over him,his eyes carring a mischevious gleem. The smile was slow,lazy. "you sure you want this,kao?" he asked deeply,leaning down to tease inviting lips. "you want...'all' of me...?"

Kaoru smiled as Kyouya nuzzled him. "I am not?" He whispered and blinked. 'yet...' That one word rang in his head as he was suddenly laying on his back and looking up at the other. "Kyouya?" He moaned as he tried to push up against Kyouya as lips played with his own. "Yes...Please, Kyouya-sempai"

A deep purr emitied from the elder. "no...not just yet...i want to make sure ill enjoy what im getting..." he scolded lightly as he kissed the other fully for the first time,his lips letting the other lead the kiss,but not being to submissive either. After a moment,he had already grown harder,his length consticted within the small space.He rolled his hips gently agiast the other,hoping to ease the pain. His lips parted. "una..." The feeling was just too good. It would always take so long to get the lord to comply. maybe it was because he was always unwilling. He let his eyes close. Tamaki wasnt important now. He let his tongue trace over parted lips,teasing the entrance before letting it slip in slowly,exploring moist depths. He surpressed a moaned,the feeling going striaght to his throbbing erection.

Kaoru shivered as the upperclassman purred. "I've never heard you sound so pleased..." he whispered and moaned loudly as he kissed Kyouya back with passion. His hips jerked forward as the elder's hips rubbed against his. His erection grew harder, he needed out of his clothes and fast. Kaoru wrapped arms around Kyouya's neck. "Kyouya...aahhh..." His tongue wrestled with the other boy's happily.

Kyouya stiffened and pulled back. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself 'This is Kaoru. One of the hitachiin brothers...I can't kiss him. Look at how his soft lips beckon to be kissed.' he shook his head.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru said sitting up and caressed the older boy's face. The worried look on Kyouya's face broke his heart.  
The elder shivered "y..yeah...I know..." he whispered. He was almost liking the contact until he realized what he was doing. His eyes widened. "..hey...none..of that...kaoru..!" he made a movement to push him away,but it was lazy. Kaoru was taken aback. Hadn't Kyouya been quite clear earlier that he had wanted too...Kaoru didn't understand what was going on. He...He didn't know what to do. He let go and stepped back. "None of what, Kyouya?" he blinked. Kyouya blushed and looked away. "ahh...just..don't get so close..I'm kinda comming down with something..I dont want you to get sick.." he put a hand over his mouth, feighning sick.

Kaoru blinked. "Oh no. Kyouya..." He ran out of the room and returned instantly with stuff in his hands. He wrapped Kyouya in a blanket and sat down a bowl of hot ramen. "Here. This should help. We can't have you getting sick. Just ask anything of me, Kyouya. I'll do what I can."

Kyouya wanted to hit his head on something. **HARD**. Though he got himself into this. He sighed and looked at the ramen. As appetizing as it looked,he wasn't really in the mood to eat. "thanks..." He frowned and looked at the other and just let it be. That was until he got too hot from the blanket and eventually removed it. After a while..he got fed up of kaorus contasnt motherly hen bit and looked at the younger twin. "..Kaoru...I'm not sick...I was lying.." he wispered, hoping he would stop. Kaoru sighed. "Figures...First, Hikaru and now you...Does everyone want to lie to me." he said and turned to leave. Kyouya stood up and took a hold of the underclassman's hand.

"Listen, Kaoru. I'm not used to this. It's...you are very new to me. I like it but..I just have a problem comprehending it. Please give me time." Kyouya said, flatly. He would not let the other hear the need in his voice. Ootori's were not weak. They did not need. Kaoru looked down.

"Alright, Kyouya-sempai." he said. Kyouya smiled and led Kaoru over to the bed.

"Go ahead and sleep, Kaoru. I have work to do right now." he said. Kaoru nodded and curled into the blankets. Kyouya watched the younger boy, blushing. 'I believe I do love you...Kaoru..' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. People have wanted me to update on the first chapter. Here's the second my lovely readers.

Giving the room another quick look over, Kaoru sat up. Looking down he ran a trembling hand over the blankets that covered him. They were a dark blue and a very nice texture, but they weren't his. Looking around, he spotted someone leaning over a desk. The other had obviously fallen asleep working. It didn't surprise Kaoru one bit to see Kyouya this way. Getting up, he tip toed over to the other and brushed the ebony hair out of the sleeping boy's face. "Kyouya.." Kaoru whispered as he kneeled down to look at the sleeping face. Kyouya's hand twitched and eyes opened slowly to pear unfocused down at the redhead. Kaoru blinked and stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I didn't mean to wake you up" He stuttered fearful of the other's wrathful wake ups. Kyouya smiled and turned to face the other in his chair. Pulling, Kaoru between his knees he wrapped around the underclassman and chuckled.

"Good Morning, Kaoru. You look beautiful even with your hair messy." Kaoru blushed and looked away at the lovely words that whispered out of Kyouya's lips. Kyouya kissed the top of Kaoru's head and ran fingers through his own hair. "It's eight…." He murmured. "It's EIGHT!!" Kyouya jumped out of his chair and ran to his bedroom door, throwing it open he looked down the hallway. He immediately closed it again and began to get dressed.

"It's a Saturday, Kyouya. What are you so worried about?" Kaoru said, as he watched the ebony haired teen hurriedly brush his hair.

"Tamaki will be coming in twenty minutes." Was the only reply the younger twin got. That's all he needed. He was up off his knees, his clothes were on and his hair was brushed.

"What do I do." Kaoru gasped. "What if Tamaki sees me in here with you. I'll get into so much trouble." Kyouya shook his head.

"Play. IT. Cool." Was the cool types only response as he slid his glasses on. Kaoru blushed. It was something when Kyouya decided to play a host. It was another when he played bishonen. Kaoru took a deep breath and let it slid through his lips. Soon a knock followed, Kaoru sat at the edge of Kyouya's bed. Kyouya gave the underclassman a secret smile only for him before opening the door for an overly hyper Tamaki. Who as soon as he saw the redhead let out a gasp, squeal and soon the prince was in the corner asking if Kyouya hated him that much to conspire against him with a hitachiin. Kaoru's eyes hardened as Kyouya shook his head. "Baka." Kyouya said. "I was going over some new things for the twins with Kaoru. Hikaru didn't want to come." Tamaki shook his head.

"Hikaru called me worried about Kaoru. He said that Kaoru left late that night after seeing Hikaru with his date. Hikaru said that he just ran out of the house….crying." Tamaki said, looking over at Kaoru. "What happened, Kaoru? Aren't you happy for him?" Kaoru shook his head yes. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Kyouya looked over at Kaoru and mouthed 'Gomen.' Kaoru gave the ebony teen a smile and stood up.

"I should get going before Hikaru sends eyes for hire to find me. Thank you for your hospitality, Ootori-sempai." He murmured as he bowed his head and slipped past Kyouya and out the bedroom door. "See ya, Tamaki." He walked down the hall and slipped into the room next to Kyouya's. Kaoru leaned against the wall that parted Kyouya's room.

"Tamaki…don't.." He heard Kyouya gasp. Soon, there was a rustling of clothing and grunting.

"Kyouya…make me feel alive…" Kaoru heard the prince murmur. Kaoru's lips opened to let a small whimper escape their clutches. Covering his mouth, he felt a tear slip from his golden eyes. "Kyouya….un.." Kaoru stood up and numbly left the Ootori house. He bumped into Hikaru and Haruhi along the way. Haruhi had noticed that there was something wrong with Kaoru, but Kaoru had smiled and declined her invitation to join them. Kaoru walked into the Hitachiin residence and felt a cold certainty. He would be alone. He walked into his and Hikaru's room and turned to look into the large mirror by their closet door.

"I am young, handsome….i think.., and lonely. When I am silent it only means I have more to say. I cower from the harsh rays of the sun, no because they hurt my eyes; but because they remind me of a time when I didn't have to hide. I am just the actor with a tragic mask. The symphony composes my internal damnation with the precision of a drunk with a gun. Missing, just barely; but still ready to pull the trigger, again."

"Did you just make that up, Kaoru? Or have you been thinking like that for awhile and hiding it." Kaoru jumped as he heard the deep rumbling voice. Turning he faced the other teen with cold eyes.

"What do you want, Kyouya?" He said, his chin held up in the air. Kyouya's face remained passive. Kaoru's eyes blurred with on coming tears.

"Kaoru….Tamaki just wanted…"

"TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU. YOU'R JUST LIKE HIKARU!" Kaoru had finally had enough, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "What does everyone think they have to lie to me." In a few long strides Kyouya had come closer to Kaoru. The ebony teen's hands gripped Kaoru's upper arms.

"I didn't lie to you. I asked you if you would regret me. Tamaki regrets every time we touch. Everytime we kiss. I am not his and he is not mine. He wants Haruhi but it will never happen so he takes his aggression out on me. Just like you wanted to last night." Kyouya explained. Kaoru's eyes widened and he calmed instantly.

"K..Kyouya….I." He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He hadn't realized that he had tried to use Kyouya the way Tamaki did. "Kyouya. I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized…" Kyouya shook his head.

"Kaoru…what is it you feel for me?" Kyouya asked. Kyouya's face had stayed it's non-readable way. Except for a small twitch on his left eyebrow, Kaoru knew that this meant something to Kyouya.

"Kyouya…I think I'm in love with you…b..but I don't know." Kaoru whispered. Kyouya's lips turned upward into a smile. Kaoru blinked and took a step away from the upperclassman.

"Would you accompany me on a date tomorrow night?" Kyouya asked. Kaoru's cheeks turned an odd shade of crimson. He pointed at himself. Kyouya chuckled. "Yes, you…Kaoru. Not Hikaru…Kaoru Hitachiin. Will you honor me with your presence at dinner tomorrow at nine?" Kaoru let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Yes, Kyouya. I will see you tomorrow at nine." He murmured. Kyouya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you, then?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes." Kaoru said, confirming the date. Kyouya nodded and shook his head.

"Now, I have to deal with a guilt stricken Tamaki." Kaoru frowned at the prince type's name.

"On one condition will I date you." Kaoru said. Kyouya turned at the doorway and tilted his head thoughtfully. "No sex with Tamaki." Kyouya nodded.

"Of course, my sweet cinnamon haired devil." Kyouya said, sweetly. Kaoru blushed.

"Tomorrow night, my ice prince." Kyouya grinned and walked out the door. Kaoru blinked realizing that they had both given each other their first cute names. "My ice prince. Ew. That was a horrible name. I wonder if honeybun would be better?"


End file.
